Casey Mongillo
| birth_place = Bristol, Connecticut | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 2004–present | website = http://www.caseymongillo.com }} Casey Mongillo (born October 22, 1987) is an American voice actor. Mongillo has appeared in animation and video games and has portrayed males, females, children, and adults. Their credits include the lead character Shinji Ikari in the Netflix dub of Neon Genesis Evangelion, as well as Sho Suzuki in the dub of Mob Psycho 100. They also have a single on Apple Music. Mongillo is non-binary. ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' The Columbus Dispatch praised Mongillo's portrayal of Shinji Ikari in the Netflix dub of Neon Genesis Evangelion, saying Mongillo excelled at switching "between sarcasm and sadness, delight and detachment", and that they did "a better job of capturing Shinji’s pre-teen voice" than the actor who played the part in the previous dub. A Vice Media opinion piece argued that Shinji being played by a trans actor made the series feel more queer, saying that "Mongillo's delivery captures the delicate interplay between the masculine and feminine aspects of Shinji's voice and personality, bringing his bodily and gendered anxieties to life". Mongillo wrote that playing Shinji was "one of the greatest honors of my life". Personal life and career Mongillo is non-binary. In a 2015 interview with The Huffington Post, Mongillo disclosed that they experienced transphobia in the voice acting industry and were denied work when they started taking hormone replacement therapy. However, they said they've always had a good relationship with Rockstar Games, and said "I don’t believe that they are transphobic or anti-LGBT by any means. Rockstar is awesome." Their first single, "Everything Is Alright", was released on Apple Music on April 3, 2012. Filmography Anime * B the Beginning – Kirisame * Beyblade Burst Turbo – Kimeru * Mob Psycho 100 – Sho Suzuki * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny – Nicol Amalfi (NYAV Post dub) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED – Nicol Amalfi (NYAV Post dub) * Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shinji Ikari (Netflix dub) * Queen's Blade: Rebellion – Dogor * Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers – Rainer Milan * Time of Eve – TEX * Zetman – Jin Kanzaki (Young) Animation * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir – Sandboy * PvP: The Animated Series – Francis Ottoman * TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise – Gamecrazed, Sofdti Video games * AION Legions – Kiki, Mumuding *''KurtzPel'' – Male Player (for Shy and Healer personalities) * Grand Chase – Veigas Terre * Left Alive – Iraida Sirotkina, Eleonora Ryzhonkova, Civilians, Soldiers, Computer System Voice * Intruders: Hide and Seek – Ben Richter, Additional Voices * 7.62 – Sylvester McNabb, Tomi Mengazi * 7.62: High Calibre – Sylvester McNabb, Tomi Mengazi * Adventure at the Center of the Earth – Game Announcer * Backstage Pass – Benito * Brigade E5: New Jagged Union – Collin Woods, Sylvester McNabb, Tomi Mengazi * Dauntless – Tressa Froller * Dungeons & Dragons: Neverwinter – Demon Hunter, Mantol-Derith Armor Dealer, Cleric of Moradin, Dhaunira * Dungeons: The Eye of Draconus – Rohan, Smurvs, Papa Smurv, Various * Fallout 4: WRVR – Casey Kessler * Food Fantasy – Long Bao, Omurice, Salad * For the Game – Lee * Ghost Encounters: Deadwood – Billy * Gladiator Trials II – Peasants, Gladiators * Gravia Tactics – Mariko Gearhart, Klay Azurite * Heroes of Newerth – High Priestess Parallax, Carnage Calamity * Journey to the Center of the Earth 3D – Game Announcer * Journey to the Center of the Earth 3D – Game Announcer (DVD and Blu-Ray release) * Monster Prom: Second Term – Zoe * Mystery of the Ancients: Mud Water Creek – Arlene * Need for Speed Payback – Casey Kessler * Neverwinter – Demon Hunter, Mantol-Derith Armor Dealer, Cleric of Moradin, Dhaunira * Octopath Traveler – Nate, Tim, Hope, Nina, Villagers * Rage of the Gladiator – Chimera's Lion Head * Red Dead Redemption – Vernon Cherry, The Local Population * Red Dead Redemption 2 – Vernon Cherry, Jack * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare – Vernon Cherry, Local Population, Zombies * Seven-G F/A-18 Flight Simulator – Pilot, flight coordinator * Shadowverse – Various * Skyrim: Falskaar – Kalevi * Star Trek Online – Ambassador Surah * Street Fighter V – Xiayu * The Nameless Mod – Hao Niu-rou * The Ship – Charlie M. Panther, Male Player, Additional Voices * The Tales of Bingwood – Tombrandt Driftwood, Kitchen Boy * Whispers: Revelation – Howard ADR * The OA * Narcos * Osmosis Discography Single *"Everything Is Alright" (2012) References External links * Official Website * * * Casey Mongillo on YouTube Category:1987 births Category:People from Bristol, Connecticut Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:Transgender and transsexual musicians Category:LGBT people from Connecticut Category:Non-binary actors